The end of heartache
by Legend of Titans
Summary: It's a normal school day until Armin gets a phone call followed by the worst news he could have ever imagined. (Reviews are gladly accepted on the story. The Story is choppy to me but anyways enjoy!)


Life is a mystery

Mikasa's Pov

As we're sitting in our last class of the day Eren asks, "Hey guys, has anyone noticed that Armin hasn't been seen since first period this morning?". We all look towards Armin's seat and see that he isn't there at all. I just look at Eren and then the rest of the group and respond, "This isn't like Armin to miss class, I mean he loves school more than anything". Everyone else just nods in agreement to that and just pay attention and decide not to dwell on the subject anymore for right now. After class Eren and I decide to go to Armin's house and see what is bothering him. I knock on the door as we get there and what I see truly scares me when Armin opens the door.

Eren's Pov

When I see our best friend open his door I can tell his usually excited and go lucky attitude has been changed to a dark, depressing attitude. I'm not going to mince words when I say this, but I am scared right now at what I see. As I peer behind Armin I can tell he has thrown anything and everything in the living room and hear Linkin Park blaring from his room. I can tell he's been crying and that his body language seems on the defensive for some reason.

Armin's Pov

As I got up this morning it was a regular start to my morning. I continue my routine of getting up, taking a shower and getting dressed, making breakfast for me and my grandpa. After making breakfast I go into his room and wake him up noticing that he's coughing a lot as he wakes up. "Grandpa, what's wrong with you are you okay?". He just looks at me and says "Don't worry about me Armin, I'll be fine I promise remember we have our usual gaming marathon after you get home from school today. I'll be better by the time you get home alright?"

I just look at him with a somewhat appeased look and just nod. I tell him that breakfast I done and we both go into the kitchen and eat breakfast like we usually do every morning. My grandpa is everything to me due to him being the only member of my family that is still alive. If something ever happened to him I don't know what I would do honestly. He's my rock, my go to person when I can't talk to Eren or Mikasa about something, and most importantly he's my gaming partner which I'm proud to say.

After we eat breakfast I hug him and tell him that I would see him after school for our weekly gaming marathon and walk outside and get into my car and play Linkin park as I drive to school. When I step out of my car I immediately see my two best friends since childhood. "Hey, you guys, did you study for the test in Ms. Hange's class today in first period?" I can look at Eren's face and see that he completely forgot about it while Mikasa just replies in her usual way "Yeah I studied for it unlike Somebody who stayed up all night playing 2K".

Eren looks at her with that guilty look "Don't blame me for not studying, it was game 7 of the finals at home and I'll be damned if I let Lebron beat me on my home court for the title". I shake my head as we enter the school and say "typical Eren, I'm glad to see things never change between the three of us". We all laugh in agreement and walk into Ms. Hange's room and get ready for the test.

The bell rings and Ms. Hange walks into the classroom and greets us with her usual bubbly personality "Good morning my favorite pupils, are you ready for our test today?". There is a mixture of yeah's and groans from the class "Alright then let's get on with it then". The test in my opinion was easy due to the fact I could understand the wording of her tests easily. After I finish I look while walking back to my seat the Eren is having a total breakdown over the test, while Mikasa is just calm and focused on the test. As I was sitting down I got a buzz from my phone from a neighbor of ours that I should come home quick. "Ms. Hange, can I go home there may be something going on and I need to be there". She looks at me and says, "Sure Armin, just make sure you get the notes from somebody since you're leaving". I gave her a nod and walked to the office and checked myself out of school.

As I turn the corner to our house I see police cars and an ambulance sitting in our driveway which concerns me. I get out of the car and start to walk when officer Hannes stops me and says "Armin, I'm sorry to tell you this but your grandfather had a heart attack after you went to school. One of the neighbors went over to ask him a question about gardening and found him unresponsive on the floor". I just look at Hannes and say the only thing that pops in my mind "Hannes quit joking around, my grandpa was fine when I left this morning". Hannes looks at me and say, "I wish I wasn't Armin, I'm truly sorry about this".

After hearing that I just started shaking and then I see s stretcher being pulled from out our front door with a body covered by a white sheet on it. After I witness this I just lose it and start crying and start mumbling incoherently. Hannes wraps me into a hug as I cry into his shoulder as they carry my only family away from me. After going inside after everyone left, I lost completely lost it. The last thing I remember is taking my speakers and turning them as loud as I could and started blaring Linkin Park. A few hours later I hear a doorbell and get up from my bed and walk and open the door, which kills me seeing my best friends faces as soon as they see me and the mess that I created in the living room.

Mikasa's Pov

"Armin what happened and why weren't you at school after first period"? I look at him as his eyes are shifting rapidly from different spots around us and not looking at either me or Eren. I hear his raspy voice say, "My grandpa died this morning after I left for school". My eyes widen at this and suddenly wrap my arms around him as he starts crying again. The amount of pain and loneliness that he's feeling right now is unimaginable. "Armin, there isn't any words that can take the pain away from you and what you're going through right now. But there is one thing that will never change and that is that me and Eren will always love you no matter what happens to us three".

I see Eren step forward and we embrace in a group hug and Eren says, "Armin I need you to listen to me alright? There are things in our lives that tend to happen for some reasons and they can't be explained, but no matter what it's how we handle ourselves in what makes the process easier to bear as time goes on. Just know we're never going to leave your side no matter the distance between us three. As I listen to my crush comfort Armin tears start to drip down my cheeks as we stand there as the only thing we hear is "My December" by Linkin Park play in the background.

Eren's Pov

I hate seeing Armin Like this it's been two weeks since his grandpa has died, and he hasn't changed his mood at all. The funeral was a good service and everything but when it came time to bury him it started to rain and slowly and the wind started to get colder as he was lowered deeper into the ground. Me and Mikasa stood at Armin's side as I gripped his upper arm to give him the notion that he wasn't alone at the time. Mikasa held his hand and started to hum a lullaby that Armin's grandfather uses to sing to the three of us when we spent the night at their house. I can see Armin silently crying or it may be the rain dripping down as we are the last ones to stand at his grave and give Armin to say his final goodbyes to the only he has ever known.

The car ride back to mine and Mikasa's place was quiet and I hated it. When we went inside the house Armin said he was going to take a nap and rest after going through this. As soon As I hear my bedroom door close I look at Mikasa and ask, "Got any ideas on how we could cheer him up?". She looks up at me from her cup of tea and says, "Not right off but the sooner we can cheer him up the better, I honestly hate seeing him like this Eren and we can't take his pain away".

I nod in agreement and sip on my tea as we sit on the kitchen counter. I suddenly hear Mikasa shift and lay her head on my shoulder which kind of shocks me but then I hear her start to sing that lullaby from the funeral. "Eren?" she asks quietly "can I tell you something?". I look at her to give her the okay to continue, "Ever since we were little kids why have you always wanted to protect me and Armin so much?".

"Honestly Mikasa the reason I want to protect you guys so much is because we are all that we have left now. I don't know what will happen once we graduate and everything but one thing I know is that the bond we all have will never change". I really couldn't tell her that I love her because I don't know how she would take it.

Mikasa's Pov

"Eren I have another question". He looks at me and gives me a nod to continue, "How do you feel about us, when I say us I mean me and you?". He stops sipping on his tea to readjust himself to where he looks at me now and answers "Honestly Mikasa I'm in love with you". I just sit there and look at my best friend with a blank stare to make sure I heard him right just now. "You… you're in love with me? How long have you felt like this?". He laughs and responds, "Ever since you saved me and Armin from getting beat up in 5th grade". I just look at him still in shock of what he just told me. "Eren, you mean to tell me that you've kept this hidden for 7 years?". He gives me a signature grin and nods in response in which I laugh at. "I've been in love with you ever since you danced with me at the 5th grade dance, I mean I had a Crush on you before then but my feelings for you just kept getting deeper over time".

Third Person Pov

Eren and Mikasa lean in closer and brush their lips together when they hear a cough from the other side of the kitchen, they look over and see Armin with his smile wide as it can be. "About time you two tell each other sheesh, and I thought I would have to keep you guys secret from each other forever". The three of them just laugh and Mikasa is the first one to ask, "How are you feeling Armin?'. "I mean I'm still sad about my grandpa, but I can get through this over time, but I'm in a great mood because you two finally told each other". Eren jumps down and walks over and hugs Armin tightly "glad to hear that buddy, say isn't there a couple of rematches I'm supposed to get from you in Call of Duty?". Armin shoves Eren playfully "Are you sure you want to lose again in front of your girlfriend, because me and Mikasa won't let you live this down if you lose again man". Mikasa just laughs as she sees the two most important people in her life go in the living room and start playing the Game "I Guess things will always go back to its usual ways for us three". Then she proceeds to walk into the living room and watch her boyfriend and her best friend play against each other. ' _Even if it's for a short time I'm glad that things can return to normal for us'_ She thought.


End file.
